1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speech recognition and more specifically to improving speech recognition accuracy based on related text.
2. Introduction
Call centers and other voice-based customer service interfaces often record speech for later data mining to determine trends, customer satisfaction rates, etc. However, automatic speech recognition (ASR) often fails on such recorded speech, produces erroneous recognition results, or encounters difficulty when recognizing speech from customer service and related speech applications because the vocabulary is different from what is regularly expected. While ASR grammar models can be generally trained for domain-specific tasks, this type of recorded speech often includes frequently-used words that are beyond the domain-specific grammar model. Such vocabulary-based difficulties in ASR present problems for data mining and other applications of recorded speech.